mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Combat Mecha Xabungle
, also known as '''Blue Gale Xabungle', is a mecha anime television series by Sunrise, and directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino. It was broadcast on the Nagoya TV and TV Asahi networks at 5:30 PM each Saturday from February 6, 1982 through January 29, 1983. Promotional toys were produced by Clover.http://www.toyboxdx.com/data/clover/cloverdiecast_pg5.htm It also had a compilation movie called Xabungle Graffiti, which added a few minutes and a whole-new ending to the series (the survival of Arthur Rank, hooking up with Elchi). Overview The planet Zola (which is, unknown to its inhabitants, Earth of the far-distant future) is separated into a number of different cultures. Most prominent of these are the Innocent, with their mastery of highly-developed ancient science and technology, and the resilient and adaptable Civilians who rely on the Innocent for replacement technology and things that need to be mechanically-produced. The Innocent use their multiple contacts with various Civilian groups to keep them at odds with each other, and maintain their own narrow mastery of power. Prominent among the abovementioned means of production are Walker Machines, ubiquitous vehicles with vaguely humanoid silhouettes, which Civilians use for such various purposes as mining, transport of persons and goods, construction, and combat. While many, if not all Walker Machines are armed to a degree, purely combat-oriented Walker Machines are a rarity, and it was one such rare variety of Walker Machine that a young Civilian named Jiron Amos, prompted by his new acquaintances (the Swamp Rats) decides to liberate for his own use. Using the stolen combat machine, revealed to be a Xabungle-type Walker Machine, Jiron soon gets himself and his allies into (and out of) all sorts of trouble, which make for an entertaining romp across the desolate planet Zora, where things are not as simple and innocent as they first appear to be. Eventually a showdown is forced between Jiron and his allies and the forces of the Innocent. Cast *Jiron Amos: Susumu Kotaki *Elchi Cargo: Mari Yokoo *Lague Uralo: Saeko Shimazu *Burume: Toshio Furukawa *Dyke: Keisuke Yamashita *Chiru: TARAKO *Maria Maria: Sumi Shimamoto (until episode 9), Hiroko Nomura (from episode 9) *Birin Nada: Satomi Majima *Kotsett Memuma: Shingo Hiromori *Timp Sharon: Takashi Tanaka *Fatman Big: Takashi Tanaka *Narrator: Takashi Tanaka *Kid Horla: Issei Futamata *Geraba Geraba: Tomomichi Nishimura *Karas Karas: Toshiya Ueda *Greta Karas: Kazue Komiya *Toron Milan: Asami Mukaidono *Bigman: Masaru Ikeda *Arthur Rank: Kaneto Shiozawa *Biel: Katsuji Mori *Viram Key: Kōji Totani *Kashim King: Ken'ichi Ogata Note: Maria Maria was voiced by Ayako Kawasumi in the Xabungle game. Production *Chief Director: Yoshiyuki Tomino. *Script: Soji Yoshikawa, Tsunehisa Ito, Yoshihisa Araki. *Storyboard: Kazuhito Kikuchi, Masakazu Yasumaru, Mitsuko Kase, Osamu Sekida, Toshifumi Takizawa, Yasuhiro Imakawa, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Yuki Suzuki. *Episode Director: Mitsuko Kase, Osamu Sekida, Ryoji Fujiwara, Yasuhiro Imagawa, Yuki Suzuki. *Music: Kouji Makaino. *Original creator: Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino. *Character Design: Tomonori Kogawa. *Animation director: Akihiro Kaneyama, Masanori Yamada, Saburo Sakamoto. *Mechanical design: Kunio Okawara. *Mechanical Design Cooperation: Yutaka Izubuchi. Theme Songs Opening: *Vocals: Ending: *Vocals: Partial Episode List # I Live By Risking My Life! # We've Got Xabungle! # Everyone's Got It Wrong! # Why Do You Break The Law? # Three's A Crowd! # What Are You Up To, Jiron? # Those Who Believe Are Saved # Miss Never Misses! # In The Field Blooms A Flower Named Maria # Brave Women Are Frightening # Chase Me! Chase Me! # The Many Mysteries Of The Innocent # A Great Destruction Leaving Nothing Behind # Timp's Futile Resistance # Covered In Mud And Desperate # Sorrowful Elegy External links * [http://homepage2.nifty.com/battling/xabungle/ Xabungle at the Nippon Battling Society] *Sentou Mecha Xabungle (TV series) - Anime News Network *Xabungle Graffiti (movie) - Anime News Network Category:1983 films Category:Sunrise Category:Anime series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Anime of 1982 Category:Anime of 1983 Category:Space Westerns Category:Anime films ja:戦闘メカ ザブングル zh:戰鬥裝甲